Inuyasha and Sango's New Found Love
by Fallen Angel9314
Summary: What will happen if Inuyasha and Sango aren't traveling with Kagome and Miroku. What will happen if Miroku and Kagome do something unforgivable. Read to find out more. Really shot chapters. Couples InuSan. Might have more later. Anyways Enjoy :
1. Kagome and Miroku's Secret

Hey people. Here's to another excellent story. This one is so unlike the last one I did. I haven't even finished the other, but yeah. Bankotsu and Sango are a great couple, but this one is not.INUYASHA AND SANGO YEAH!! Let's see how I do**. **One more thing, Do not read this fanfic if you like Inu/kag or Mir/San. In fact don't read this if you like Kagome or Miroku to a point where you cannot take the critism that each character will endure. I don't want to hear anyone review me and say stuff like "You suck...Kagome's the best!" I hate that stuff. You've been warned.Oh and by the way, **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA SO PLEASE DON'T MAKE THAT MISCONCEPTION.** ANYWAY, LET THE FANFIC BEGIN!!

* * *

**INUYASHA AND SANGO'S NEW FOUND LOVE**

Kagome was despretely trying to convince Inuyasha to let her go back to her era for a huge exam that was coming up. "Kagome, we don't have time for you to keep returning to your time, we have to find those damn sacred jewel shards. Need I remind you that it's your fault it shadared in the first place," Inuyasha told Kagome. "Inuyasha, it's find I have to see Mushin about something. Besides, I want to visit my father's grave," said the monk Miroku. "Fine, how long are you both going to take?" Questioned the dog demon getting irritated by the both of them. "A week," both Kagome and Miroku said at the same time.

Inuyasha growned miserably and nodded. Sango said goodbye to both of them. Kagome jumped down the well and Miroku began to walk. This left Inuyasha and Sango alone with their thoughts. "Hey, Sango, wanna go hunt down some demons so we could train up a bit?" asked Inuyasha laer that same day. "Sure," Sango said as she got up to changer into her slayer outfit.After that she grabbed her giant boomerang. Then her and Inuyasha were on their way.

Inuyasha and Sango trained vigorously that day. They both told each other that they thought the other had improved drastically. "Nice job today Sango," Inuyasha told the woman demon slayer. "Uh, thanks Inuyasha Inuyasha, you too,' Sango told him. "Hey, Sango, why are you gonna marry Miroku anyway?" Inuyasha asked her when they were heading back to Keade's hut. "I'm surprised Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared so much," Sango said with a smirk on her face. "I don't I'm just curious, that's all," Inuaysha told her. " Well, for you information, its because even though he is a total pervert, he's always there for me, he is very sweet and conciderate," Sango told Inuyasha with a blush.

"hey, Keade, we're back," Inuyasha told the old woman priestess. "Oh, how was your journey?" Keade asked them. "Fine," both of them said simply. "What are you doing, Lady Keade?" Sango asked curiously as Keade pulled out a bowl. "I'm about to maek some soup. Would ye like to get me some water?" Keade asked. "Okay," Sango replied getting up. "I'll go with you," Inuyasha told the demon slayer. Then they both left the hut together.

"Hey, Inuyasha, why did you ask me about Miroku," Sango asked him curiously. " I just think you deserve better than that lecherous monk, that's all," Inuyasha replied. Sango looked at him. "You could do so much better," Inuyasha finished. Sango stopped walking. "Then why haven't I?" she asked. "Maybe you just haven't been looking hard enough," he told her. "Keh, nevermind forget I ever said anything." Inuyasha only said this because he was shocked by what he was saying and even more shocked by what he was thinking. "Uh, okay," Sango responded even though she wouldn't forget what he just said.

Finally, they got to the lake where the moonlight shined brightly, magnifying the water's vibrations perfectly. The half moon shined right in the center of the scene making it perfectly bright. it would have been the prefect spot for anyone who was about to do something romantic like propose for example. Unfortunately for Inuyasha and Sango, they were not alone. Inuyasha and Sango just stood in shock in the forest trees. They saw two people already there. They saw the monk Miroku, the man Sango dedicated her love to kissing a girl. This was not just any girl. This one in particular, Inuyasha would give almost anything to be with, Kagome.

* * *

Okay, well, here's my very short chapters once again. I will warn you once again. I DO NOT want anyone to talk trash about what I just wrote. Please, I'm asking nicely! THE REVIEWS WITH ANY OF THAT KIND OF HATRED WILL BE DELETED SO IT'S COMPLETELY POINTLESS.


	2. Inuyasha and Sango Sorrow

So far so good on the reviews people. I know for a fact that there will be people who would like to tell me that they hate me after this very chapter, okay. Please don't say anything insulting to me. Okay, thank you...that is much appreciated, okay.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Sango's New Found Love: Chap. 2: Inuyasha and Sango's Sorrow**

Sango tried with all her might not to cry and scream "you preverted monk" or "bitch I thought you were my friend." This was mostily because she wanted to know what else was going on. She hated them both no matter what the explanation may be for this vile act. She basically wanted to kill them both with her own two hands. Inuyasha, meanwhile was trying to control himself. He did not want them to know that him and Sango were behind the tree watching from afar the scene that was about to unfold before them. He also wished to controll how he felt. He thought he loved Kagome as much as Kikyo and maybe even more, but now, he didn't know what to think. Suddenly, Miroku's voice clouded both Inuyasha's and Sango's thoughts.

"Kagome, leave Inuyasha, leave that mutt. Come with me. Come live with me Kagome. Come bare my child, Kagome," Miroku told her while embracing Kagome. He made emphasis on his last words "I love you." Kagome smiled. "Yes I will," she said. "but you will have to leave that cursed woman, Sango as well." Miroku nodded. "I shall," Miroku said. "She's nothing compared to this lovely woman right here." Miroku and Kagome kissed once again, however, this time it developed into a tongue kiss. "I love you too, Miroku," said Kagome. This was wrong. Inuyasha wwas trying so hard to contain himself. Sango was too. This was way too much for them.

When Inuyasha and Sango heard all of that, all hell broke lose. They tried to take it, but they just couldn't any longer. It was ridiculous. Inuyasha leaped out and punched Miroku in the face while Sango ran and punched kagome squarely in the face and then walked over and slapped Miroku. Inuyasha wanted to hit Kagome, but couldn't. He just hoped that Sango hit her hard enough. However he did say "I never want to see your ugly face around here again. Get out of my sight." Inuyasha was extremely serious about this. Kagome was awful. "What about the sacred jewel shards?" Kagome asked. "I'll find someone else to guide me to the shards...Kikyo perhaps," said Inuyaasha. "hmph," said Kagome. "I loved you, I trusted you," was Inuyasha's last words to Kagome.

Miroku was trying to reason with Sango while Kagome and Inuasha were talking. "It's not what it looked liked, I love you, Sango," he told her. "I don't believe you, you basdtard," she screamed. She couldn't believe what Miroku just did to her just now. " I wee that you are unreasonable," said Miroku. "Perhaps I will talk to you about it later." Sango screamed "NO, I HATE YOU, LEAVE ME ALONG, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!" All Miroku did was stare at her. Sango was breathing hard from yelling. She hated him. She dispised him completely. She never wanted to look at his face ever again. "Fine, come along, Kagome," Miroku said as they left holding hands.

Once they left, Sango fell down and fainted. "SANGO," Inuyasha screamed. Then he carried her back to Keade's hut. "What's happend, Inuyasha?" asked Keade when she saw Inuyasha carrying Sango. Inuyasha relayed the entire story to Keade. "Are ye two okay?" Keade asked him. "I'm find, but you have to help Sango," Inuaysha told her. " I think she is find, probably just fainted from shock," said Keade. Keade went to sleep soon after, but Inuyasha couldn't sleep e worried constantly about Sango. He would stay up all night until she was okay.

"I-I-Inuyasha," Sango said in a daze the next morning. "Sango, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her. "Fine, but did I just dream that Miroku and Kagome were kissing?" Sango asked. "uh, no that actually happened," Inuyasha told her miserably. " How are we going to fight Naraku without them?" Sango asked. "Easy, together, we'll destroy Naraku," Inuyasha said cofidentently. Sango smiled. She was somewhata happy it was just them, Kirara, and Shippo now. Their journey would be better off now. She knewe that their journey would be fun. Although it was going to be awkward at first, but they woud surely, get over that.

Shippo was sleeping soundly. He knew nothing of what happened between Inuyasha, Kagome, Mrioku and Sango. Inuyasha and Sango really didn't want him to know the entire story. Once he aworke from his sluber, they would tell him that Miroku and Kaogme ran off together. That woudl be all.


	3. Sango's Sadness

Okay, nobody has said anything negative..thanks people...I'm really sorry I haven't been updating...its just I started another great story...so yeah...I'm sorry..forgive me..anyway...on with the chapter!

**

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango's New Found Love Chap. 3: Sango's Sadness  
**

"I can't believe my ears...what happened to Kagome and Miroku?" asked Shippo getting annoyed. Shippo still knew nothing of Kagome and Miroku's deceitful ways. He was blind to why they were no longer traveling together. He knew Inuyasha and Sango were hiding something, but he couldn't get them to tell him exactly what happened. "We'll tell you when you're older, okay Shippo?" Sango told him gently. "Grrr..fine," Shippo said finally giving up.

A day later from Shippo's curiousity, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were off on their journey together. "One question though," started Shippo "How are we supposed to collect the jewel shards without Kagome's sight?" Inuyasha said "We'll kill Naraku and still the majority of the shards from him." Sango thought this was a bit hasty, but it was really the only choice they had for the time being so she let it be. "Okay...what are we going to do once we obtain all of the shards?" asked Sango curiously. "Easy, I will become a full fledged demon like I planned to in the beginning. Nobody will stop me!" Inuyasha exclaimed confidently.

As they began to walk in a forest for a long time, hopeing to find some clue about Naraku's whereabouts, a whirlwind approached them. Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe approached them. "Hey, mutt, what did you do with Kagome?" Koga immediately questioned him when he noticed that Kagome wasn't with them. "I am no longer traveling with her," Inuyasha replied to Koga calmly, which was very unusual for Inuyasha to be so calm towards his enemy. "Hmm, is that so? Where is she then, I'm gonna go find her and make her my girl," Koga said confidently. "Who knows? I haven't seen her in three days," responded Inuyasha once again in a calm voice. "What's wrong with you, mutt, you're not putting up much of a fight over Kagome..not that I care or nothing," Koga spoke again. "I don't have any feelings towards that wench anymore," Inuyasha said again. Sango noticed how cold Inuyasha had become because of Kagome's leaving. He seemed very depressed by the sounds of it, but there wasn't much she could really do. "Oh okay, in that case, I don't have any hatred towards you, I'm gonna go see if I can find Kagome, goodbye mutt," responded Koga as he left. The wirlwind began to dissappear from view.

After the encounter with Koga, they ended up in the middle of the forest at sunset. "Hey, Sango, you don't mind us stopping here do you?" asked Inuyasha curiously. "Uh no not at all," Sango said mindlessly. She was lost in thought about something else. Inuyasha appreciated the fact that she didn't argue about sleeping on the ground as much as Kagome did. Inuyasha noticed though, that she was lost in thought. "Hey, Sango, you okay?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "Uh, yeah, I'm just fine," Sango responded. "Okay then," Inuyasha said sitting down.

"FOX FIRE," shouted Shippo and he started a fire for warmth. Sango isolated herself and began to think. First, her village was destroyed, then, her brother was taken by Naraku and now, Miroku betrayed her and asked Kagome to bare his child. This was all too much to bare on one person. How could Inuyasha take his problems so well. He had several as well. How was he strong enough to keep being confident? Inuyasha then noticed that Sango had isolated herself. When Kirara and Shippo were asleep he went over to talk to her.

"Are you sure that everything is alright with you?" Inuyasha asked her curiously. Sango decided to tell him what was on her mind. She really didn't have anything to lose, right? So she relayed everything about what happened to her and how she didn't think she could handle it, how Miroku had promised to marry her and now cheated on her with Kagome, how Kagome had been her best friend, but betrayed her. Everything. "Sango..." Inuyasha started "You are a very strong person, physically and mentally..you can handle this small problem...you can do so much better than that pervert. I have already told you that...so don't lose face over him, okay?" Inuyasha told Sango. He had never said anything of that sort to anyone...not even Kikyo before...he had never shown so much emotion before. He disregarded this fact and walked away. Sango walked with him and they finally were able to go to sleep.

* * *

Okay...I hope that was good enough...I'm really struggling with this story. It would definately help if some of you can give me ideas about what's to come in this story. Thank you...Tell me what you thought please.


	4. Akira

1Okay so here's another addition of Inuyasha and Sango's New Found Love...I don't know exactly what I'm going to do even now, but I feel bad for not updating any story other than Sango's Abusive Boyfriend (hopefully I'll get around to updating Bankotsu and Sango Love Story which is actually a horrible name on my part...I'm sorry). So anyway, I hope this goes okay :) Oh and many thanks to Gold Testament...I didn't really know if anyone really cared about this story.

**

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango's New Found Love Chap. 4: Akira  
**

Sango and Inuyasha awoke the next morning, rather late, if the truth be told. Kirara and Shippo awoke many hours before them.

"What in the world took you guys so long to wake up?" Shippo questioned, annoyed. "Never mind that, Shippo. We really need to find out where Naraku went off to or have you forgotten that we don't have Kagome's eyes anymore," Inuyasha said, annoyed. Sango laughed. Inuyasha was not exactly a morning person.

"Actually, I was thinking," Sango started. "That we should maybe seek Lady Kikyo's help finding the shards." Inuyasha thought hard about this idea. "I don't think so. Kikyo has different goals then we do. She did give the majority of the shards we worked so hard to find to Naraku after all," Inuyasha told her. Sango sighed. "Yeah I see what you mean," she told him.

None of them were aware that Naraku's Saimyosho floated harmlessly above them.

Quite far away from Inuyasha's plight, Naraku watched, with the assistance of Kanna's mirror, the problem of Inuyasha's group. "Hmm...it seems they have parted from the priestess Kagome and the monk. Only, why did they do such a thing?" Naraku questioned. "I thought the groups was virtually insepretable. It seems I was mistaken, indeed."

"That settles it! I must find out why they separated. Using that knowledge, I could easily destroy them!" Naraku decided. "I need another mind reader...it is sad that Goshinki failed, but this mind reader will be different."

Naraku then began the process to which to make yet another incarnation. With any luck, this incarnation will be as perfect as Kanna. Kanna, after all, is still alive and she has come in quite handy. Kagura, on the other hand is rebellious and completely useless to him. In fact he was pondering on just how he would kill her. After all, he wanted to enjoy her death.

Soon, the incarnation was finished. This one was a girl. She appeared in a purple kimono (A/N: do the incarnations come in naked...I'm not sure...please don't criticize my lack of information). She had white hair, tied up with a beautiful clip and hazel eyes. (A/N: I kinda used this image as a kind of guideline, but I really didn't know where to go with her image (.com/image/random%20anime%20girls/acellio/Random%20anime%?o=119).

"Akira, I want you to go and find out information about Inuyasha's group. As you could see in this image," Naraku instructed.

Akira smiled as she looked into Kanna's mirror. "As you wish, master," Akira told Naraku obediently. Walking away, she thought to herself "I shall do your bidding for now Naraku, but don't grow too comfortable with the idea. For I, am a lot more intelligent then you. Just you wait."

"In the meantime," Naraku started "I must find the whereabouts of the monk and priestess. After all, they could become quite helpful."

Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo finally set their sites on a village that was being plagued by a demon in the far East. They figured that it would be better than sitting around doing nothing. And besides, there could very well be a jewel shard to be obtained by helping the village.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go to the market for supplies," Sango told him. "Uh, okay," Inuyasha said, slightly confused. Kagome rarely asked for his input on her actions. It was quite refreshing to him.

Naraku saw this in the mirror, watching closely. He was looking for something useful.

As Sango walked to the market and away from Inuyasha, a single tear rushed from her eye and down her delicate cheek She was crying. After all, she was not exactly over what happened with Miroku and Kagome. Normally, she was stronger than this. She was crying over the man that betrayed her. Inuyasha was right, why did she spend so much time pondering over the foolish monk.

However, she couldn't bring herself up. No matter what she told herself. She left Inuyasha because she really couldn't bare the idea of making him feel the same. She secretly wondered where Miroku and Kagome were now.

"Oh, Miroku," Kagome's voice could be heard. They were quite far from Keade's village. They found an abandoned shack. They were making out. They would soon go further than that.

Akira, meanwhile was watching Inuyasha and Sango. She then discovered what had them so upset. She would manipulate them before returning to Naraku. After all, she was bored.

* * *

I hope this chapter was good enough. I kind of wrote it in a rush. I fear that I won't be able to update in a while due to the internet being off, but I'll do my best to update ASAP. I'll type them up so I can post them right away so please excuse the wait. Oh and by the way, Akira is my first made up character ever so don't be mean...I have a really good plan for her. Anyway, Happy Halloween!


	5. Smart Remarks

I'm back. Please excuse the months of nothing. After all, I have three stories to take care of and actual homework and a life so….sorry. And I'm even sorrier because I read my previous chapter and I have no idea what I had in store. So, I would call myself a failure so please forgive my neglect.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Sango's Newfound Love Ch. 5: Smart Remarks**

Akira gazed at the scene for a little while longer before acting. She smiled, now showing her long fangs. "I shall enjoy teasing the demon slayer first."

She then swooped down, her long black hair following closely behind her. (A/N: I just now realized I didn't give a proper description of Akira. So sorry). She landed right beside Sango.

"Hello," Akira said simply.

"Who are you?" Sango asked. Normally, when meeting someone new, she would be a lot more polite, but there was something she didn't like about Akira. She could sense a demonic aura around her. She also seemed extremely evil.

"Now, that's not a nice way of greeting someone, Sango," Akira said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"How do you-"Sango started.

"Know your name?" Akira finished her sentence for her. "I am an incarnation of Naraku. I know everything about you. Like how your brother remains a faithful servant of Naraku and about your village."

"Naraku!" was the only work that came from Sango's lips.

Akira smiled evilly. "Yeah and I also know something that Naraku doesn't."

"What's that?" Sango asked nervously.

"The reason why the monk and the weirdly dressed priestess are not traveling with you anymore," Akira said with a smirk.

"You!" Sango said with an angry tone as she reached for her Hiraikotsu and then she realized that she left it with Inuyasha.

"Damn," she whispered.

"Oh, you forgot your weapon, didn't you?" Akira asked, laughing. Just then she pulled out her weapon which was a simple staff (A/N: not like Miroku's. Akira is not a monk).

"Ha, what are you going to do with something like that?" Sango teased.

"Hmm. Why don't I show you instead of explaining?" Akira said with yet another smirk.

Suddenly, before Sango could respond, Akira started chanting words that were barely audible.

Then without warning, a lightning bolt came from the sky and struck Sango. The caused her to scream in agony.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's ear twitched_. "A scream? It sounded like Sango. Not to mention, Naraku's scent is everywhere," _Inuyasha thought.

He began to dart towards the smell and where the scream came from. He then came face to face with Akira and Sango (who was now unconscious).

"What the-"Inuyasha said, startled.

"Just in time Inuyasha, I was just getting bored," Akira said with a grin.

"What did you do to Sango? And how the hell did you know my name when I've never seen you in my life?" Inuyasha questioned as he drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"All fascinating questions, indeed." Akira started. "Sango was being cocky even without her weapon. I had to teach her how out of her league she really was. As for knowing you, Naraku told me all about you. How you were pinned to the sacred tree and betrayed by the one you love. And it looks as though its happening again now with the priestess's reincarnation. How sad it is to be you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grew even angrier after every word.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha screamed angrily.

"Oh did I touch a nerve?" Akira said with sarcasm in her voice.

Inuyasha growled (A/N: exactly like a dog or a wolf)

"You want a piece of me?" Inuyasha asked, still very clearly upset.

"This should prove entertaining," Akira said.

* * *

I hope that was good enough. It wasn't exactly what I was going for I'm sure, but I guess its still pretty interesting. Next Chapter: Inuyasha vs. Akira. I'm thinking the whole chapter will be the fight and maybe a nice scene at the end. Let me know what you think! I don't know when the update will be because I have this HUGE research paper due and then its on to graduation!


	6. Message to all of my readers

Message to all of my readers:

Hi,

I'm so sorry to all of you from the bottom of my heart. I had honestly given up on all these stories a long time ago because I was under the impression that nobody actually read/cared if I updated. I recently signed in to my fanfiction account to see that I was wrong. People actually do care about them and I will update them the moment I get a chance to! That is a promise! Please forgive me!


End file.
